


Tra obiettivo e realtà

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [15]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Phil amava il sorriso di River; vederlo felice era una delle cose migliori che la vita gli avesse concesso e, soprattutto, la consapevolezza che l'uomo potesse esserlo anche grazie alla loro relazione lo rendeva ancora più speciale.
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay
Series: Writober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Tra obiettivo e realtà

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** fotografia || **lista:** ink
> 
> **Nota:** la storia è ambientata qualche mese dopo la fine di " _Termini di servizio_ ", secondo libro della serie.

Phil amava il sorriso di River; vederlo felice era una delle cose migliori che la vita gli avesse concesso e, soprattutto, la consapevolezza che l'uomo potesse esserlo anche grazie alla loro relazione lo rendeva ancora più speciale.  
C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva creduto di non essere abbastanza per avere ciò che intorno a lui sembrava nascere con facilità; l'amore era stata una di quelle cose: con Rory era durata abbastanza a lungo da fargli credere che potesse durare per sempre, ma poi le sue stesse regole avevano finito per spingere l'uomo che aveva amato tra le braccia di qualcun altro, qualcuno che – molto probabilmente – non aveva un attacco di panico quando il proprio amante lo toccava senza permesso o lo baciava con un po' di trasporto solo per il gusto di farlo. Aveva creduto di essere lui, il problema, che la sua impotenza emotiva avesse fin troppa rilevanza, nei rapporti che instaurava.  
Ma poi River, con la sua incertezza e la sua disponibilità, quella curiosità dettata più dalla necessità di uscire da una situazione senza uscita che altro, lo aveva completamente travolto. Era il tipo di uomo che aveva sempre trovato attraente senza mai osare davvero instaurarci un rapporto, ma il dottor McKay era un uomo mite e gentile, per nulla egoista.  
Aveva adorato vederlo abbandonarsi a lui, ai propri istinti, ai propri desideri e lasciarsi guidare dalle sue direttive; il modo in cui lo aveva assecondato in una relazione completamente nuova per un uomo come lui, lo aveva fatto sentire di nuovo... vivo in qualche modo, più se stesso.  
Ricordava bene come Gray avesse fatto notare che River lo rendeva nuovamente il vecchio Phil e, anche se poi aveva voluto rivalutare tutto, a partire dalla servitù domestica, la consapevolezza che River _volesse lui_ continuava a essere un balsamo per l'ego e per il suo animo tormentato da fin troppi limiti.  
Era ancora difficile capire quando avesse bisogno di qualcosa e quando invece no, ma River era disposto a seguirlo passo passo senza lamentarsi; era fin troppo chiaro che amasse l'uomo e non gli interessasse altro, cosa che in parte lo rendeva inquieto, ma dall'altro lato invece no: significava che, qualunque cosa avesse scelto, in qualsiasi modo si fosse sentito, River sarebbe stato lì, pronto ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia, avvolgendolo stretto contro il suo petto in un gesto che prima aveva sempre preferito non permettere ad altri, ma che invece con quell'uomo ormai risultava fin troppo naturale ogni giorno di più.  
E poi c'erano le fotografie. Phil aveva sempre amato intrappolare attimi e istanti su pellicola; aveva apprezzato farlo con le persone che per lui contavano, finché non si era reso conto che una fotografia poteva dire molte più cose di quante fosse lecito. Erano i sentimenti del fotografo, ma anche quelli del soggetto, pensieri e sensazioni rubate, fissate in eterno in un istante. Ci aveva letto troppo con Rory ed era stata la scusa ideale per smettere.  
Ma poi River lo aveva di nuovo incoraggiato verso l'obiettivo, nessuna pressione solo la _possibilità_ e Phil non aveva potuto evitare di tornare a ciò che amava.  
Contrariamente a Rory, River non apprezzava essere fotografato, non nel modo in cui il suo precedente amante aveva fatto: era un uomo discreto e un po' timido su se stesso, sulla sua corporatura e il suo aspetto – in modo assolutamente immotivato, dato che Phil lo trovava fin troppo attraente, anche con i segni dell'età che ne disegnavano il corpo ogni giorno. Amava immortalarlo senza che lo sapesse, in attimi di stupore o felicità, spaccati di una vita insieme che Phil non aveva creduto di poter avere con una persona speciale e perfetta come River.  
«Hai finito?» River lo guardava di sottecchi, mentre cuoceva i marshmallow sul fuoco del loro campeggio, cosa che facevano appena avevano qualche giorno libero in comune. Non aveva un tono di rimprovero, solo un po' imbarazzato – ne intravedeva le gote arrossate alla luce tenue del fuoco – e Phil abbozzò un sorriso. «Sei il soggetto perfetto.»  
River sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, l'espressione ancora timida, ma con un sorriso dolce dipinto sulle labbra. «Sei chiaramente di parte.»  
«Sono il fotografo, ovvio che sono di parte.» lo sbuffo di River, mentre gli porgeva il marshmallow abbrustolito era uno dei momenti che, per quanto non immortalati, avrebbe potuto rimanergli impresso per sempre come in una fotografia.


End file.
